


Magic

by impiarum



Series: Magic [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Naked Clint, Restraints, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's all chained up and Loki can't help but take advantage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts), [Cristinuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/gifts).



I really need to get on and do things IRL...

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this one...
> 
> A whole story* told in gif form maybe :D
> 
> *Obviously I'm using the term 'story' in the loosest possible way.


End file.
